


Relighting Ardent Embers by Vulcan Lover

by KSForever



Category: Or an AU of either, Star Trek AOS, Star Trek TOS - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Bottom Kirk, Bottom Spock, Erotica, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kirk/Spock Slash, Kirk/Spock pre-slash, M/M, Romance, Swearing & Sexual Slang Words, The only warnings are for some sexual expletives and slang words...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2018-10-05 21:05:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10316942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KSForever/pseuds/KSForever
Summary: The only warnings are for some sexual expletives and slang words...Both Jim and Spock have been planetside, on Earth, for some time - no longer Captain and First Officer exactly...Jim asks Spock to meet him. They meet up, and they know they will never be apart again.Set in TOS, TOS AU, OR in Abramsverse future - if you prefer...Categories: FictionCharacters: NoneCrossover Fandom: NoneGenres: Kirk/Spock Pre-Slash, Kirk/Spock SlashOther Languages: NoneStory Type: Angst, Erotica, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, RomanceTrope (OPTIONAL): Bottom Kirk, Bottom SpockUniverse: Abrams Universe, AU Alternate Universe, ST:TOS Original UniverseWarnings: NoneSeries: NoneChapters: 2 Table of ContentsCompleted: Yes Word count: 3963 Read Count: 627





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The only warnings are for some sexual expletives and slang words...
> 
> Both Jim and Spock have been planetside, on Earth, for some time - no longer Captain and First Officer exactly...  
>    
> Jim asks Spock to meet him. They meet up, and they know they will never be apart again.  
>    
> Set in TOS, TOS AU, OR in Abramsverse future - if you prefer...  
>    
>  
> 
> Categories: Fiction  
> Characters: None  
> Crossover Fandom: None  
> Genres: Kirk/Spock Pre-Slash, Kirk/Spock Slash  
> Other Languages: None  
> Story Type: Angst, Erotica, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Romance  
> Trope (OPTIONAL): Bottom Kirk, Bottom Spock  
> Universe: Abrams Universe, AU Alternate Universe, ST:TOS Original Universe  
> Warnings: None  
> Series: None  
> Chapters: 2 Table of Contents  
> Completed: Yes Word count: 3963 Read Count: 627

Story Notes:  
The only warnings are for some sexual expletives and slang words...

Jim stood outside Starfleet HQ, looking up at the canopy of a tree, and waiting. He’d been there three minutes, because he was early, when he saw Spock walk toward him. “Hi.” He said quietly, as Spock stood before him.

“Hello.” Spock noted.

“Thanks for meeting me.” Jim said gently.

“I am glad to.” Spock answered.

“Let’s get back to mine then…” Jim looked from Spock, to his apartment in the distance, and back again.

They walked through the grey weather of the approaching Season of Fall, side by side.

)) )) ))

Jim shut his apartment door, and turned to Spock, as they both took off their coats. “Sit down over there; I’ll get us a warm drink.”

Spock nodded.

“Switch the fire on, if you want. I’m quite cold, too.” Jim stated, knowing that Spock would be feeling the effects, still, of the rather cold weather they’d just walked through.

“As you wish.” Spock replied, and went over to the fireplace.

)) )))

A short while later, Jim walked from his kitchen with two brandy shot glasses and was greeted with the warming sight of Spock, sitting before the fire, in one of the two nearby armchairs. He walked over, and moved to hand Spock one of the glasses “I know the alcohol won’t have any effects on you, but it’s good stuff for warming you up.”

“Yes, I’ve noticed that factor about Earth’s Brandy before…” Spock commented. He went to take the glass from Jim.

Their fingertips touched, as both men held the glass.

Spock, seated, looked up at Jim, and Jim looked directly at him.

“Spock, I still love you. I still want us to be together – and now, we’re home from the stars; I don’t know what Starfleet has in store for us – you’re right about that- but we’re here now, and I know your new rank of Captain may well mean that you get your own ship. You might even get the new Enterprise. I know that you at least went through a period of considering that this fact, or your new rank alone, might come between us.” Jim paused. Jim dared to caress Spock’s hand, which still held the glass, as his did, too. “Thing is though, Spock, you and I are doing a good job, all alone, of getting in the way of us… “

Spock carefully stood up, and gently took his brandy glass from Jim’s hand. He drank a little of it, and placed the glass on the nearby coffee table.

Jim watched, as he sipped his own brandy. When Spock turned back to him, and slowly took Jim’s brandy glass from him, placing it on the table, too, beside his own, Jim’s eyes never wavered from Spock’s, especially not as he was gathered into Spock’s embrace. “We made love in this living room when we were last here.” Jim ‘whispered’.

“The first time, it began on the sofa,” Spock recalled, “and ended up on the rug here, beneath our feet now.”

“Yes, it did.” Jim smiled. “Can we be together, Spock?”

“We are meant to be together, I believe.” Spock responded.

“In every way?” Jim asked.

“In every way, T’hy’la.” Spock assured him. He kissed Jim then, using his lips, as his fingers tenderly kissed Jim’s back. “We are better when we are together, are we not?” He breathed, caressing Jim’s lips intricately.

In those moments, Jim let go of everything he held back, and positively, practically melted in to Spock’s kisses, giving his own back to his darling lover. “I have come to that conclusion, too. I support your findings.” Jim spoke happily. He emphasised his words, holding Spock’s face in his hands, framing it like the beautiful picture it would always be, and kissing Spock ever more deeply.

They pulled at each other’s clothing, and at each other’s bodies, as their minds, and souls, began to meld, stepping ‘back into’ the Bond that they never really left, or left behind them.

“Are we about to make use of the rug yet again?” Spock queried, unassuming.

“If that plan, the plan to make love again, is something you’re willing to go ahead with..?” Jim checked.

“I am more than willing, if you understand my meaning?” Spock confessed.

Jim smiled, knowing that he was doing so with all the love in their hearts. “As am I.”

They soon knelt upon the rug, and amidst touching one another repeatedly and heatedly, they discarded their clothing.

Spock kissed Jim’s chest with his fingertips. And his lips, converging on Jim’s right nipple.

Jim was pretty much bent over backwards, with the pleasures placed before him by Spock, whose hands worked with skill upon Jim’s genitalia. One of Spock’s hands slid up and down Jim’s length, while the other reached around, and played with the pucker of his ass.

The lovers moved together to make Jim as comfortable as he was aroused, and soon, Jim lay upon his back, with Spock on top of him, holding himself up with those beautiful strong arms of his. Even the thought of those arms alone, holding him, or being near him, was erotic for Jim – but as he lay there, locking gazes with Spock, and feeling Spock rub their bodies together by moving those narrow hips; Jim knew that a whole lot more was seriously turning him on.

Their erections clashed, and the kisses, too, kept coming…

“Fucking hell! Or, more accurately, heaven…” Jim gasped, as his own hips moved, and he and Spock felt the grind together. “I love you, Spock!”

“And, I love you, Jim, with all the passionate expletives in all the worlds…” Spock confided, as he placed a kiss of the lips on the side of Jim’s neck, and then, on his throat.

Jim caught Spock’s face in his hands again, and pulled him ‘down’ for an even more rousing kiss than all those they’d shared thus far. He made a move on Spock as they kissed, and soon, they were rolling around the floor, in a tussle of lusty, affectionate love.

Jim smiled, as he was, lain flat on his back again, laughing joyously, looking into the love in Spock’s un-blinkered eyes, feeling the precious, so loving massages of Spock’s hands and fingers, all over again, and glorying in that fact.

They locked lips again, and, as they pressed their lips, hard, upon one another, Jim felt the softer touch of Spock’s fingertips – moving down his spine, and onto his ass, because Jim was, by now, half laying upon his side.

Jim was relieved at how easy it was for him to have Spock’s fingers inside him, stretching him again.

They looked at one another as they lay together; one of Spock’s fore-arms created a headrest for Jim, and Spock’s other arm was across Jim’s back, letting his fingers carefully touch between Jim’s crack.

Jim nearly came just by letting himself acknowledge what was happening again – with Spock looking at him so lovingly.

They moved again, to get into position – Spock knelt at Jim’s feet, hoisting his (Jim’s) legs up with those gracious Vulcan arms that Jim knew he would always have the hots for, and cherish so deeply. He shared all of these loving thoughts with Spock, via the meld/their re-awakened Bond, living and breathing – holding its breath no longer – glorified by the anticipation now, no longer shut down by it – and they held hands, one hand each, on one side, placed upon the halloed ‘ground’ (in the aptly named Living Room) upon which they made love, and were making love, connecting them now. Spock’s other hand stroked Jim’s thigh in tingling (that ‘fizzed’ refreshingly, thirstily, throughout their Bond), sweeping motions, and moved across to his groin, to Jim’s fucker which, though it was not dormant at all (because it was hard and hot and ready to weep with joy) stood, and waited, to love and fuck Spock, as it ‘knew’- as Jim, knew, he would be doing later this night… Perhaps, in bed together – Perhaps, still here, after this – but Jim would not wish the time away – He wanted to feel this aroused, this, that Spock was doing to him, again, thank God, Forever, unending… He knew he would, too, in a way, because, though they would soon cum all over one another, of that Jim had increasingly no doubt; this arousal, this way more than wonderful feeling, would be carried by them, in their Bond, far beyond the time confined to just this night. Every time they made love, had been, and would be, preserved in their Bond, with the Love they would always feel… ‘I love you… I love you…’ Kept pulsing, both ways, through the Bond, and they held tightly, with all this love, to one another; making sounds that both of them so welcomed hearing again, such sexual sighs, such affirming ‘moans’ of pleasure, exhilarating, never frightening growls of desire, and so- called groans of a definite need for more – right here, right now, and always – that continually spoke of what they truly had always meant to one another, and, with all that, they made new promises to one another, of their love, from this moment on…

Jim felt his climax well inside of him, and then, fire its arrow, straight down his dick, and his spine, simultaneously. His body was now pulsing more urgently than ever, accompanied by the power of all those words of love, all those times of love shown in action, that had, unfurled for years between himself, and his beloved Spock -here now – his lover, NOW – Jim shouted out the nonsensical sounds of sexual and (in this case) REAL love that always added to the flood in his brain, and his groin area, at the point of his ejaculation – and he yelled out Spock’s name, and title in his heart “Ashaya, Spock, my T’hy’la!” into the room in his apartment, and into the room they shared in their Bond, filled with their love.

They were both filled with their love.

Jim reached his hands up, (he had previously been touching his erection with them, under Spock’s intent gaze) and now stroked, and caressed, and reassured, Spock.

It was so openly loving, here…

Spock let his body do what he and Jim were craving for it to do, and they both felt his slender Vulcan, pointed at the tip, member, drive their love home to them, resonant in its actions; it, powered, of course, by Spock’s true love and care, first, gave Jim the most amazing orgasm he figured he’d ever had, awesome quivers went through the tougher than titanium sheet of ‘metal’ that was Jim’s prostate – making it white-hot, and molten, for some hugely pleasurable, elongated (Thank God, Jim mused!) moments – Then, Spock’s body was moved by his own needs – and he yearned, and moved with great pace, unable to stop the tears of coming home, from falling from his usually ‘buttoned up’ body… He came because of Jim, for them both – and indulgently, for himself – as he did so; he held nothing back, trusting that he could, as ever, do all of this safely with Jim – and he called out Jim’s name unabashedly. “JIM!!!” He called.

And Jim answered, touching Spock with the same kind of swift grace with which he had touched Jim. “I’m here, Ashaya. Spock, sweetheart –“ In unembarrassed tones, Jim spoke as he had been spoken to, as he was still being spoken to, within their bond. “I’m here. I love you. Forever. I love you, forever.”

“T’hy’la. Always, and unending…” Spock murmured as he came to be held in Jim’s arms; they were resting the cheeks of their faces upon each other, gently pressing their foreheads together – bowing reverently to one another.

“T’hy’la. Always and unending…” Jim wrapped his loving arms, and his loving soul, around Spock, feeling Spock’s beautiful, inspirational, tender love, unassuming in its signature, and precious, tender kiss upon his (Jim’s) soul… “I love you always and forever.”

“As I love you equally.” Spock pledged. “Though you were not missing from my soul, you were, indeed, missing from me. You are no longer missing, Jim. You complete me.”

“And you complete me.” Jim kissed Spock’s forehead, holding him so carefully.

“We are T’hy’la.” Spock commented, before moving his mouth gently over Jim’s, kissing him yet again.

The End..?  
31st May/1st June 2016


	2. Real Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life affirming or re-affirming love

Having made love, they lay, watching the fireplace, the fire in the hearth, for nearly an hour, aided by faux fur blankets that Jim fetched from the blanket box behind the sofa.

As they got up, helping each other off the floor after that time, Jim hugged Spock, and told him, “The bath robe we kept for you, is still hanging on the back of my bathroom door – no one else has worn it, I promise.”

“Thank you.” Spock replied. 

They walked through the hallway in to Jim’s bathroom. Collecting two warm flannels and two warm towels from the airing cupboard on the way there, Jim handed one of each to Spock. They went in to the bathroom, and ‘freshened up’, using the flannels and towels, before donning their bath robes; still touching, still caressing, one another.

Spock walked through to Jim’s bedroom, while Jim relieved his bladder, and he sat on the edge of Jim’s bed.

When Jim walked in to the room; Spock took the chance to visit the bathroom again, and when he returned, Jim was laying in his bed; the duvet turned back, awaiting Spock’s return.

Spock climbed into the bed, and settled in Jim’s arms. They were face to face – touching, melding again, as they had after making love in the living room; communing in their beautiful bond – walking through it together, opening it up all the more…

Eventually, tentatively, they began kissing again; the kisses gathered steam, becoming more and more persistent and adventurous.

They yearned for one another, as ever – Yet, so close, they could not stop their bodies from ‘thrashing’ about hotly, excitedly, until they managed to get into a rhythm that they knew would only ‘end’ one way now, with Jim on top, riding, and making Spock, usually so still and composed, writhe with the passionate need at a level so high that only Jim awakened in him.

Jim bent down, as far as he could, while he felt his hard on and Spock’s clash in an amazing, lingering, electric kiss. He matched that with a powerful kiss to Spock’s lips, which Spock met, and returned strongly, while propped up on his elbows, stroking Jim’s hands and wrists, which were, for that moment, firmly planted on the mattress they lay upon. Soon, Jim turned, though he hated having his back to Spock; doing this gave him better access to Spock’s gorgeous erection, which he began ‘bobbing’ up and down on, answering a need of both his and Spock’s. He moved his hands up and down Spock’s thighs, stopping briefly to touch his own weeping cock now and again, ‘fumbling’ with those hot, loaded, aching balls of his, as he did so.

Spock sat up as much as he could, using his enhanced Vulcan balance, and his right hand, he reached around to those tender, beautiful places in Jim’s groin – while, with his left hand, Spock clasped Jim’s hand, which was on his (Spock’s) thigh, and they held on, and rubbed, together. Then, Spock who, being a touch telepath, could already feel Jim all around him, physically and metaphysically, took his own, and Jim’s, hand (that had been on Spock’s thigh) up to Jim’s temple, beginning a deeper mind meld, in which they shared all the joys that were being aroused within them both.

Jim rocked back and forth, Spock now being balls deep within his crack, and Spock’s own hips rose and fell, and rose in quick succession, shunting home his cock to Jim’s prostate, which was alive like a wild cat, with spasms of the deepest, most white-hot sexual desire and anticipation. Jim felt in such a heightened frenzy, caught up in Spock’s own as well. He teetered, in quite an un-captainly way, on the brink, on the glorious edge, of the moment to cum; writhing, bobbing, grinding; sitting on Spock and gripping, hard, and, suddenly, the dam broke, sending his cum coursing down his cock, and gushing from its over-sensitive tip. He spilled all over his hand, and Spock’s; his body juddering with the pleasure as it jolted through him, and Spock, and their bond. Spock’s body went taut, yet quivered at the same time, and his dick strained, feeling so heavy and full, and ready. In the next breath that he and Jim shared, Spock’s ejaculate came pulsing from his body, in a hot river that flooded Jim’s crack. Spock yearned, and gripped Jim as he was gripped by him. 

“I’m here; We’re together again. Do what your body needs, Spock. I’m with you!” Jim murmured, encouraging Spock to truly let himself enjoy this moment fully.

When the second wave of Spock’s ejaculation came pouring from Spock’s body -because this was what a Vulcan male’s body did during sex, Spock clung to Jim, and called his name. It was totally illogical, and from his Vulcan heart and soul, bursting past the barriers, for Jim.

When they moved again, they curled up in each other’s arms again, until Jim entreated Spock; “Bring your pillows further down the bed…”

Spock knew what this meant, and he did so.

Jim loved doing this for Spock, with Spock. Not that he didn’t love all the other positions and favours they indulged in, equally.

They kissed deeply, and Jim began by ‘going down on’ Spock, watching, feeling all his responses and reactions; revelling in how much Spock always craved this when he knew it was ‘on the cards’. His hands always so gratefully cradled Jim’s face and head, stroking through his hair. His hips always began to tremble, pistoning upwards incessantly, once Spock had given up on trying to keep control of them… Tonight was no exception, as Jim repeated curled his tongue around Spock’s penis, sliding, and even, sometimes, gently tugging, as it made its way down Jim’s lover, before lathing one side, then, the other, and the under-side, again, and again.

Spock’s body leaned into it, tenderly, and still carefully, holding Jim to him, as Jim’s wonderful tongue rimmed, and poked, and tickled, Spock’s tip. He was totally caught up in what Jim was doing to him, and came, hugely… 

Jim swallowed all that Spock ‘shed’ for him, and carefully, almost languidly, kissed the triad of Spock’s genitalia – so similar, but not exactly the same as Jim’s human equivalent.

Then, they moved around the bed, stopping only to tangle themselves up in hot kisses, during which they held each other’s gaze, and forayed into their bond still further – and, when they finally pulled apart after Jim gently blew upon the tips of Spock’s ears, and nibbled them very, very lightly; they then formed a 69, with the help of the pillows that Spock had brought down the bed; they were able to reach each other.

As Spock placed kisses on Jim’s inner thighs, while running his fingers, in turn, along Jim’s outer thighs; he blew softly, sweetly, on Jim’s most tender skin, and told him; “When we start this next time, I will return the favour, as is fair, and be the first to ‘go down’ upon you…”

As Jim engulfed Spock’s penis in his mouth again, using his mouth’s muscles, and his tongue, even the light touch of the enamel of his teeth, rubbing upon Spock’s hard length, swirling his clever tongue, swishing it this way and that, whirling like a powerful whirlwind around Spock’s steadfast ‘pole’ (a proud Vulcan obelisk), he told Spock; through their meld, “It will be wonderful…” His words spoke of then, and now…

Spock held Jim within his mouth, curling his tongue up Jim’s underside, and then, ‘flicking’ his tongue out, reaching upward, before tugging, and ‘slipping’ down to Jim’s base, encircling it, and suddenly, using his tongue to ‘swipe’ upwards, and pay some serious attention to rimming, poking, and ‘darting’ at Jim’s tip, and hole…

They used their mouths and their fingers, their cupping hands, to fuck each other, until, helped by all they shared, and how vividly they shared it in the bond, they came pretty much simultaneously – milking and drinking each other down, as each of them pulsed, and moved for the need of one another.

Climbing up the bed; they rested together for the next half an hour, before deciding to have a sonic shower together.

They walked into the bathroom that they’d stood in together two hours ago, and stood, this time ‘under’ the sonic shower.

Jim reached for the switches, to turn it on, and watched, as Spock, who had taken a bath towel in to the shower with them, dropped it to the floor, and dropped to his knees, resting upon it.

As the gentle, deep cleansing sonic rays began beat a pleasant, tingling, still gentle, rhythm upon their pliant skin, Jim felt it in his bones, and his soul, and his ‘boner’, as Spock began administering to him; giving Jim’s dick a hot, oral bed, to lay in, as it, and he, progressively began to ‘twitch’ and ‘quiver’, being so lovingly built up by Spock – he gently swept his hands and fingers across Spock’s face and cheekbones, before cradling, and massaging Spock’s ears between his fingers and thumbs. “Ohh, God, Spock, OOoH, Spock, OHH, I Love what you’re doing!!” Jim confirmed, as he rose and fell on the balls of his feet, revelling in Spock’s mouth, and under Spock’s tongue; Spock slipped his mouth backward and forward, sliding across Jim’s hot, hard, obviously full, balls. Then, going back to Jim’s length, he gave Jim everything his wonderful tongue was capable of, which was so much, that Jim felt altogether embraced by his surprisingly lavish and luscious lover – Though Jim was not surprised, of course, because he knew the abundance of love that Spock kept for him…

Jim came, rushing forward in Spock’s very capable mouth. Spock gave Jim everything he needed, and supped at him as though his cum were made of the most beautiful taste ever, not the salty human average hit on the taste-buds that it was. After kissing Jim’s genitalia, nuzzling him so lovingly and intimately, staying close to this revered part of Jim’s human body, Spock rose to his feet, and came home to Jim’s arms, which he treasured as equally as the rest of Jim’s beautiful spirit, and gorgeous human body…

They embraced, and loved each other, washed and refreshed one another; during this, privately, so intimately, in the Bond, letting each other know that they felt renewed, as though all that they’d done, and standing their surrounded by such warmth, the sonic shower, and, more importantly, their love, had washed away all but the best bits of their past…

They knew that they’d never deny loving each other again, unless it was to save one another somehow, someday; say, from Starfleet’s judgement.

Jim and Spock would go to bed together tonight, and stay together.

 

The End..? 1.6.16


End file.
